Arms Rating
Arms Rating is a weapon skin feature available in Counter-Strike Online 2. Overview Arms Rating feature segregates weapons by grades, which are determined by their skins. They can be obtained from the Green Weapon Boxes: *Grade S: Super Special (Gold, Silver, Amethyst, Chrome, Cobalt, Nebula, Flame, Xmas) *Grade A: Special (Animal, Army) *Grade B: Camo *Grade C: Spray *Null: Original Super Special= Deserteagle gold1 s.png|Desert Eagle Gold M3 gold1 s.png|M3 Gold Mp5 gold1 s.png|MP5 Gold Galil gold1 s.png|Galil Gold Ak47 gold s.png|AK-47 Gold Famas gold1 s.png|FAMAS Gold M4a1 gold s.png|M4A1 Gold Scout gold1 s.png|Scout Gold Awp gold2 s.png|AWP Gold M60 gold1 s.png|M60E4 Gold Fiveseven silver1 s.png|Five-seveN Silver Elites silver1 s.png|Dual Elites Silver Xm1014 silver1 s.png|XM1014 Silver P90 silver1 s.png|P90 Silver Scarh silver1 s.png|SCAR-H Silver M60 silver1 s.png|M60E4 Silver Elites_amethyst1_s.png|Dual Elites Amethyst M3boom_amethyst1_s.png|M3 Boom Amethyst Dbarrel_amethyst1_s.png|Double Defence Amethyst Ar57_amethyst1_s.png|AR-57 PDW Amethyst Ak12_amethyst1_s.png|AK-12 Amethyst Acr_amethyst1_s.png|ACR Amethyst K2c_amethyst1_s.png|K2C Amethyst Awm_amethyst1_s.png|AWM Amethyst Mg3_amethyst1_s.png|MG3 AA Amethyst Striker12 chrome1 s.png|Armsel Striker-12 Chrome Mp7 chrome1 s.png|MP7A1 Chrome Krisssuperv chrome1 s.png|Kriss Super V Chrome Ar57 chrome1 s.png|AR-57 PDW Chrome Striker12_cobalt1_s.png|Armsel Striker-12 Cobalt Aek971_cobalt1_s.png|AEK-973 Cobalt Scarl_cobalt1_s.png|SCAR-L Cobalt Akm_nebula1_s.png|AKM Nebula Mk18_nebula1_s.png|MK18 Mod1 Nebula Awm_nebula1_s.png|AWM Nebula K5_infernal1_s.png|K5 Flame Akm_infernal1_s.png|AKM Flame Mk18_infernal1_s.png|MK18 Mod1 Flame Awm_infernal1_s.png|AWM Flame Ak12_xmas_s.png|AK-12 Xmas Acr_xmas_s.png|ACR Xmas |-| Special= Usp45 dolphin1 s.png|USP Dolphin Deserteagle eagle1 s.png|Desert Eagle Hawk M3 wolf1 s.png|M3 Wolf Krisssuperv puma1 s.png|Kriss Super V Puma Ar57 snake1 s.png|AR-57 PDW Snake Galil_caracal1_s.png|Galil Caracal Aek971_eagle1_s.png|AEK-973 Eagle Famas_chicken1_s.png|FAMAS Chicken Scarl_whale1_s.png|SCAR-L Whale Scout_goat1_s.png|Scout Goat Sg550_schweizergarde1_s.png|SG550 Schweizergarde G3sg1_heer1_s.png|G3SG-1 Heer M249_bat1_s.png|M249 Bat M60_komodo1_s.png|M60E4 Komodo |-| Camo= Usp45 camo1 s.png|USP Deserteagle camo1 s.png|Desert Eagle Elites camo1 s.png|Dual Elites K5_camo2_s.png|Daewoo K5 Qsz92_camo2_s.png|QSZ-92 M3 camo1 s.png|M3 Xm1014 camo1 s.png|XM1014 Striker12 camo1 s.png|Armsel Striker-12 Qbs09_camo2_s.png|QBS-09 Mp5 camo1 s.png|MP5 P90 camo1 s.png|P90 Mp7 camo1 s.png|MP7A1 Mx4 camo1 s.png|Beretta MX4 Storm Krisssuperv camo1 s.png|Kriss Super V Ar57 camo1 s.png|AR-57 PDW K1_camo2_s.png|Daewoo K1A Csls06_camo2_s.png|CS06 Galil camo1 s.png|Galil Ak47 camo1 s.png|AK-47 Aek971 camo1 s.png|AEK-973 Ak12 camo1 s.png|AK-12 Akm_camo2_s.png|AKM Famas camo1 s.png|FAMAS M4a1 camo1 s.png|M4A1 Scarl camo1 s.png|SCAR-L Acr camo1 s.png|ACR Mk18_camo2_s.png|MK18 Mod1 Fal camo1 s.png|FN FAL Fnc camo1 s.png|FN FNC Scarh camo1 s.png|SCAR-H T65 camo1 s.png|T65K1 T86 camo1 s.png|T86 K2c_camo2_s.png|Daewoo K2C Scout camo1 s.png|Scout Awp camo1 s.png|AWP Awm_camo2_s.png|AWM Sg550 camo1 s.png|SG550 G3sg1 camo1 s.png|G3SG-1 M249 camo1 s.png|M249 M60 camo1 s.png|M60E4 |-| Spray= Glock18 spray1 s.png|Glock 18 Usp45 spray1 s.png|USP P228 spray1 s.png|P228 Deserteagle spray1 s.png|Desert Eagle Fiveseven spray1 s.png|Five-seveN Elites spray1 s.png|Dual Elites K5 c spray1 s.png|Daewoo K5 Qsz 92 c spray1 s.png|QSZ-92 M3 spray1 s.png|M3 Xm1014 spray1 s.png|XM1014 Striker12 spray1 s.png|Armsel Striker-12 Qbs09 c spray1 s.png|QBS-09 Tmp spray1 s.png|TMP Mac10 spray1 s.png|MAC-10 Mp5 spray1 s.png|MP5 Ump45 spray1 s.png|UMP45 P90 spray1 s.png|P90 Mp7 spray1 s.png|MP7A1 Mx4 spray1 s.png|Beretta MX4 Storm Krisssuperv spray1 s.png|Kriss Super V Ar57 spray1 s.png|AR-57 PDW K1 c spray1 s.png|Daewoo K1A Cals06 c spray1 s.png|CS06 Galil spray1 s.png|Galil Ak47 spray1 s.png|AK-47 Sg552 spray1 s.png|SG552 Aek971 spray1 s.png|AEK-973 Ak12 spray1 s.png|AK-12 Akm_paint1_s.png|AKM Famas spray1 s.png|FAMAS M4a1 spray1 s.png|M4A1 Aug spray1 s.png|AUG Scarl spray1 s.png|SCAR-L Acr spray1 s.png|ACR Mk18_paint1_s.png|MK18 Mod1 Fal spray1 s.png|FN FAL Fnc spray1 s.png|FN FNC F2000 spray1 s.png|F2000 Scarh spray1 s.png|SCAR-H T65 spray1 s.png|T65K1 T86 spray1 s.png|T86 K2c_paint1_s.png|Daewoo K2C Scout spray1 s.png|Scout Awp spray1 s.png|AWP Awm_paint1_s.png|AWM Sg550 spray s.png|SG550 G3sg1 spray s.png|G3SG-1 M249 spray1 s.png|M249 M60 spray1 s.png|M60E4 Gallery arms rating poster korea.png|South Korea poster armsrating.png|Sample screenshot cso2_0052.jpg|Grade C: Desert Eagle Spray cso2_0049_m4a1.jpg|Grade B: M4A1 Camo cso2_0048.jpg|Grade A: TDI Vector Puma Cso2 0050.jpg|Grade A: M4A1 Special Cso2 m4g.jpg|Grade S: M4A1 Gold cso2_0019_cjy.jpg|Arms Rating in Inventory cso2_0024_menu.jpg|Ditto, through Buy Menu File:Chrome_poster_korea.jpg|South Korea poster (Chrome) File:Chrome_poster_china.jpg|China poster (Chrome) File:Flameskin_poster_china.jpg|Ditto, Flame rating Trivia *This feature closely resembles the weapon quality classification from Counter-Strike: Global Offensive. *Weapons with spray skins are colored differently between teams. For instance, Terrorists-exclusive weapons are sprayed in red, while Counter-Terrorists' are in blue, and weapons usable by both factions are in green. Category:Feature